


Intoxications

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is mentioned, Matt is Mentioned, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Tord is an asshole, little violence, tom is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: Tom thought he would get a break from his feelings for Tord for good once the commie had left. But what happens once he’s back?





	Intoxications

Tom glared from afar at the figure he recognized as his enemy's, who was also... unfortunately, the one he had strong feelings for. Too strong.

It was one of those days, where the black-eyed male wanted to drink his life away. Those days were often, especially after Tord had returned for some unknown reason.

'He hasn't done anything, and yet...' Tom took a sip from his flask, trying to drown the overwhelming thoughts, a heavy blush beginning to appear on his cheeks. 'Why can't these dumbass imaginings go away?!'

In his mind, he continued to see Tord and himself just being close and doing loving things, things that would never leave him. Another drop.

In his mind, he imagined the one he loved whispering comforting things in his ear, calming him from a nightmare or such. Another sip.

In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about him touching him in so many imaginable places, only those of his dreams. Another bottle.

Tom continued to think, drinking bottle after bottle of the intoxicating liquid he had grown to use as a coping mechanism. His head began to bend and disfigure everything around him, and he drunkly tried to get to his room.

He didn't remember much, only bits and pieces; Tord helping him up to his room, Tord not leaving, Tord listening to the drunk man speak, a smirk on the devil himself. Then nothing.

Tom woke up the next morning, taking a moment to look around before his hangover hit him. It hit him hard, too. The pain felt like it was hurting his eyes, when he couldn't even see anything. 'How late is it? Why is it dark? Where am I?!'

Sitting up quickly, he ignored his headache and patted around what he was sitting on, deciphering where he was.

He was on a bed, not sure who's bed if not his own. A warmth was next to him, and as he patted to the object, he felt it was actually a person. Going higher, he felt a face and then hair... then horns.

Tom jumped away, still blind, and tripping over the blanket as it was wrapped around his legs. He fell onto the floor heavily, letting out a grunt.

Tord apparently woke up, the sound of bedsheets rustling. "Tom, are you-"

"Where am I?!" Tom interrupted, panicking a little inside. "Where are you? Why can't I see? ... Did you take advantage of me?!" He felt around himself, relieved to know that he still clothes on.

Tord, knowing he was safe from Tom's view, glared at the male, before answering his questions in a chillingly calm voice.

"You're in you room, now on the floor. I'm on the bed that you so graciously offered to me last night. And why would I take advantage of you, silly goose?" he added, feeling sick to the stomach using the nickname.

Tom's cheeks heated up. "Maybe because you're the hentai loving freak?" He let out a sigh, calming himself down.

Tord chuckled. "Oh, please. Even if I did do anything, you'd love it, drunk or not~" he seduced, causing the black-eyed male's cheeks to grow a darker red. 'Right under my thumb,' the red-hooded man thought, a smirk placed on his face.

"Y-you still haven't answered one question," Tom said, still trying to see in front of his own face. "Why can't I see?"

Tord let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, Tom, if you only knew what happened last night."

"Please tell." Tom knew it was probably going to be some big lie, so it was more of a sarcastic comment.

"While you were drunk, Matt and Edd... they took advantage of you," Tord continued, much to his disgust as the other wouldn't shut up.

"Why would they do that?"

"They told me that they were tired of your drinking habits, of your comments, of the drunk mess you make of everything."

Tom didn't say anything, just listening and letting it sink in. 'They have been telling me to stop drinking.'

"They took away your last bottles of Smirnoff and broke them, shattering them into pieces," Tord added, now sitting at the edge of the bed, explaining what had happened. "They each took a piece and... scratched your eyes, permanently damaging them."

Tom laughed. "They would never do that. They can hardly say no to Ringo." He was met with silence for a moment.

"... Feel around your eyes."

Tom did as he was told, gently using the tips of his fingers to go over. ... His eye lids were covered in thin, small cuts, feeling startled and confused. 'That story couldn't have been anything more than bullshit... right?'

He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to doubt his friends' loyalty, feeling proof of a wrong-doing on his face. 'They couldn't hurt a fly! ... We're they really that tired of it all, that they'd injure me?' Tom's thoughts were going everywhere, and he couldn't help but believe the other's side, a deep feeling of betrayal entering his spirit.

Tom slumped down into a defeated ball, not knowing what to do anymore. He would cry if he could.

"I kept you away from them when I could and protected you from any other hits, love," Tord continued, a sorrowful tone in his voice. However, in reality, he had a large grin planted on his face as he saw victory so close within reach. He made his way down from the bed and too Tom, hesitantly hugging him. "I'm the only one you can trust."

Tord's hug made all of Tom's worries melt away. The now blind male returned the hug, still feeling a little numb and shocked by the whole experience.

"Come on, min kjærlighet. Let's go treat that hangover of yours, then I'll take you to someone who can help you." Standing up, Tord helped Tom up and they headed out of the shorter male's room, a dark smile on his face. 'Mission complete.‘

 


End file.
